Egoísta
by Michi Michaelis
Summary: Siempre has sido egoísta, te enseñaron que todo lo que un Malfoy quiere un Malfoy lo tiene por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy, nunca te enseñaron a pedir permiso ni mucho menos pedir perdón, solo tomar aquello que considerabas tuyo y actuar arbitrariamente porque podías hacerlo o al menos eso es lo que te hicieron creer toda tu vida.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ni historia de Harry Potter me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Lo único que me pertenece es este one-shot el cual solo tiene como fin el entretenimiento hecho por fans y para fans

* * *

**Egoísta**

Tus ojos estaban abiertos pero no podías ver nada, tus oídos perfectamente sintonizados no captaban ningún sonido, todo tu alrededor lo sentías cubierto por un intenso frio que podría entumecer todos tus músculos de no moverte, tu olfato estaba desgastado y defectuoso no podías identificar nada que no fuera la mugre, la sangre o lo salado de tus propias lagrimas que te empeñabas en ocultar; estabas prácticamente muerto en vida sentías como tu humanidad se había escapado lentamente de tu ser, no fue la guerra, no fue los horrores que viste y viviste no, sabes que nada de eso tuvo que ver directamente, después de todo sabes que solo había una cosa en esta tierra que te despertaba algún tipo de humanidad (que aunque no la demostraras) estaba presente y quien te conociera lo suficiente lo sabría, aunque nadie te conocía lo suficiente para lograr tal hazaña tu mismo te habías encargado de lograr eso.

Allí en lo poco que queda de tu cordura y conciencia podías verla, tan perfecta e imperfecta como solo ella podía ser, con su cabello castaño revuelto y desordenado que nada tendría que envidiarle al de tu tía Bella, sus ojos almendrados que te miraban fijamente sin rastro de odio o rencor que tú mismo te habías encargado de infundir en ella para protegerla, protegerla de ti, no te miraban con cariño y comprensión cosas que ni en tus padres habías visto nunca y luego su sonrisa esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro que para ti solo lograba hacerla lucir como el más bello y puro de los ángeles y solo porque sabias que esa sonrisa existía solo para ti y eso mantenía viva una pequeña parte de tu ya condenada alma.

Siempre has sido egoísta, te enseñaron que todo lo que un Malfoy quiere un Malfoy lo tiene por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy, nunca te enseñaron a pedir permiso ni mucho menos pedir perdón, solo tomar aquello que considerabas tuyo y actuar arbitrariamente porque podías hacerlo o al menos eso es lo que te hicieron creer toda tu vida. Tu cabeza te dice que si la quieres tómala, hazla tuya y luego deséchala así como un juguete el cual ya no te divierte, pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo, que no quieres hacerlo. Te odias por ser tan cobarde, por no haber sido sincero contigo mismo y con ella, a la que tanto hiciste sufrir, con la que actuaste como un efecto patán por el miedo al que dirán.

Llega el momento que tanto temías, allí la tienes frente de ti, ella no te ha visto está demasiado ocupada con la comadreja como para notar tu presencia, aprietas los pullos y sientes como la sangre poco a poco deja de llegar a estos para salir lentamente por tus palmas las cuales sin darte cuenta rompiste con tus propias uñas a causa de la frustración, de tu propia impotencia. Te sientes traicionado, te sientes enojado y triste, sabes que de seguir así la poca cordura que esa misma que antes considerabas un puro y hermoso ángel te había ayudado a mantener morirá a en sus mismas manos.

No lo soportas más, cada instante sientes como tu corazón y alma se van muriendo lentamente, tu ira y tu dolor te sigan, sales de tu escondite cubierto por tu túnica negra y aquella mascara plateada que tanto odias pero que ahora agradecer tener para que ella no pueda ver las lagrimas que surcan tu rostro, la comadreja y ella se percatan de tu presencia y colocan sus varitas en frente de ti, no le tomas importancia a eso y sin que se percaten lanzas un hechizo no verbal que los lanza a ambos al suelo logrando noquear a la comadreja y dejarla en el suelo a ella.

Sabes que lo que lo que piensas hacer no te lo perdonaras jamás, sabes que si lo haces tu alma finalmente terminara de morir, pero tu ira te siega, la consideras tuya y solo tú tienes el derecho de tocarla, de verla tirada en el suelo como está ahora, te acercas a ella con paso lento y constante en ningún momento bajas tu varita aunque te das cuenta que ella no sujeta la suya ya que tu hechizo provoco que la soltara, sonríes debajo de tu mascara al tenerla a penas a un metro de ti, aun cuando notas que esta temblando por lo que piensas puede ser miedo pero no te importa, para ti luce hermosa aun cubierta de tierra, sangre seca y restos de algunos escombros.

Intentas tocarla logrando de ella se aleje con una clara expresión de pánico y asco, eso te duele y te enoja de una manera que jamás imaginaste, lo intentas de nuevo pero esta vez le sujetas fuertemente el rostro con tu mano libre y apuntando tu varita a su cuello intentando que deje de liberarse de tu agarre. Acercas tu rostro al de ella, nunca la habías visto tan de cerca, te das tu tiempo para detallar y grabar en tu memoria cada una de sus facciones, su aroma y la suavidad de su piel "Es tan hermosa…Es perfecta" no puedes evitar pensar, luego de tantos años añorándola, deseándola y callando todo lo que te hacía sentir, el tenerla allí tan cerca de ti parecía lo más cercano a la felicidad absoluta que jamás hubieras tenido en tu vida.

La adorabas, la deseabas, la amabas como jamás lo habías hecho con nadie, sabias que te habías condenado a ti mismo a añorar un imposible desde la primera vez que la viste en aquel viaje a Hogwarts. Este pensamiento te hizo volver a la realidad, viste que ella lloraba, no entendías él porque y aunque te dolía no te importaba, querías que ella también sufriera que sintiera el dolor que tu sentías por saber que jamás seria tuya, porque para ella no eras más que un infeliz que le hizo la vida imposible, apretaste mas el agarre a su rostro ocasionando que ella diera un pequeño gemido lo cual lejos de hacerte aflojar el agarré solo logro excitarte y afianzar aun más el mismo.

Siempre te gusto sentir que tenis el poder de la situación, que tú eras el director de la orquesta de tu vida y los demás meros actores secundarios, por eso disfrutabas tenerla así debajo de ti mirándote con ojos suplicantes a aquella que había manejado a su antojo tus pensamientos durante años.

En un momento sin pensarlo quitaste la varita de su cuello y te quitaste la máscara que ocultaba tu identidad, ella abrió los ojos enormemente, seguramente te hacia muerto desde hace mucho, sin darle tiempo de decir algo la besaste, la besaste con furia, con deseo y con todo aquel amor que reprimiste y que jamás podrías darle. Tratabas de de memorizar el sabor a fresa de sus labios, la suavidad de la que eran poseedores sus labios carnosos. Enorme fue tu sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a corresponder tu beso con la misma intensidad, te sentías pleno, por un instante olvidaste todo solo sabias que no podrías vivir sin ella y que no dejarías por ningún medio que fuera de nadie si no era tuya.

Te separaste de ella lentamente disfrutando el choque de ambos alientos, la miraste a los ojos y ella te miro a ti, sabias que ella era consciente de lo que pensabas hacer, en el fondo rogabas porque no te dejara hacerlo, que ella un pudiera mantener tu poca cordura y tu humanidad que aun conservabas, pero era obvio que no lo haría.

-Te perdono, Draco- te dice ella mientras te sonríe y de sus ojos brota una pequeña lágrima, esa lágrima que es mas tuya que de ella.

La sueltas de tu agarré y apuntas nuevamente tu varita a ella, pronuncias aquel maldito hechizo que condeno la vida de cientos en esta guerra, el mismo que hasta hace un año no fuiste capaz de pronunciar contra a aquel viejo director. Vez como lentamente la luz se extingue de esos ojos que tanto amaste y como su piel color canela empieza a volverse pálida y su tacto se vuelve frio y rígido, te acercas nuevamente a ella y posas tus labios sobre los fríos de ella por un momento. Sabes que con ella se ha ido tu alma, pero no te importa, tú mismo se la ofreciste en el momento en que decidiste amarla.

Una lagrima brota de tus ojos sin que te des cuenta, la mataste solo por tu egoísmo, solo porque no soportabas que otro la tuviera, solo porque te creías el amo y señor de todo aquello que querías, ahora te arrepientes, sabes que ella merecía vivir, ser feliz, y no pagar por el dolor que habitaba en ti del cual ella realmente no era culpable, no, lo eras tú mismo, el único culpable.

Escuchas un ruido, sabes que la comadreja ah despertado y que al verla no dudara en matarte, no lo culpas, tu harías lo mismo, mantienes tu vista fija hacia ella ignorando los repentinos gritos dela comadreja, solo quieres que lo último que veas en este mundo sea a ella, a ese ángel al que sabes que nunca mas volverás a ver, porque estas condenado al sufrimiento eterno, sonríes, sabes que a comadreja se acerca y que te está apuntando con su varita, no tienes que verlo ni siquiera para saber que está llorando y que solo te mira con odio, pero no te importa, lo único que te importaba murió por tu propia mano.

Lo escuchas pronunciar aquel hechizo, sabes que es tu fin cuando sientes como si una daga atravesara tu pecho y te destrozará por dentro, pero no te importa, solo mantienes tu vista fija en ella, lo primero y lo último que quisiste en tu vida, caes al suelo en un golpe sordo, estas apenas a unos centímetro de ella, con tus últimas fuerzas sonríes, porque si bien sabes que nunca podrán estar juntos en vida, al menos tienes el consuelo de que en la muerte terrenal, aunque sea por un breve lapso de tiempo podrán estarlo.

"Egoísta" es lo último que piensas antes de abandonar definitivamente este mundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Este one-shot me llego de la nada mientras escuchaba la canción Goodbye de Avril Lavigne (no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero fue lo que me inspiro). Normalmente no escribo en segunda persona así que me disculpo por cualquier tipo de horror que pueda haber. Sin más que decir me despido invitándolos a leer mi fic "Cor Veritatis". Bye


End file.
